Pokémon: Ash and Misty meet James Dean!
by James Dean y2k
Summary: Another day, another roast on Ash and Misty's secret love as Ash, Misty and Brock head to Pallet Town around the time of the Johto years! However when Ash and Misty's trip to Pallet Town becomes a trip to the past, can they get back to 2000 Pallet Town? Sorry for reposting, the story got deleted. T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Ash and Misty meet James Dean!**

**Starring **

**Ash Ketchum-17**

**Misty Waterflower-17**

**Misty's Togepi-?**

**With Ash's Pikachu-?**

**And James Dean (24)!**

**Also Starring**

**Brock Slate-19**

**Tracey Sketchit-21**

**Professor Oak-71**

**Delia Ketchum-?**

**And Elizabeth Taylor (24)!**

**Hey yo! Look I'm gonna try this again. This time, I will be better and this story will be longer. Well then, with that being said, let's get to the story**!

August 9, 2000

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak, and Mrs. Ketchum had met up at Professor Oak's lab to just meet up, talk and for Mrs. Ketchum to enjoy her son's company before he and his friends left back to Johto.

"Oh Ash! My baby! I miss you being home! Do you have to go tomorrow?" Mrs. Ketchum cried.

"Yes I do. If I don't train, I can't win the Johto League and become a Pokémon Master!" Ash explained.

"Oh, you and your dreams!" Misty said.

"Shut up! I WILL be a Pokémon Master, and I will rock you!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah! You'll rock her world like Michael Jackson!" Tracey joked.

"Hey! I meant in a Pokémon battle! I have a rare Pikachu! It's stronger than a Raichu!" Ash said.

"Yeah. And it won't battle Misty cause he knows you looooove her!" Brock said.

"OK, OK. That's enough. He can't help it. Misty stole his heart!" Prof. Oak joked.

"Screw this! I'm out of here!" Ash said.

"OK. So Misty, Do you plan to become Ash's girlfriend?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"No! He's gross!" Misty said.

"Don't you mean, 'He's Toxic!'!" Brock said as Tracey laughed his ass off.

"You guys are sick!" Misty said as she stormed out of the lab.

"Come on! Take a joke! Its not like we expect you two to hook up!" Tracey called.

"You really are an ass, man." Brock said to Tracey.

Outside the lab, Ash and Pikachu were arguing over Pikachu's unwillingness to battle Misty.

"If you would battle Misty more, we wouldn't be here!" Ash said.

"Now they know, I like Misty." Ash said.

"Pika pi? (What's so bad about Misty?)" Pikachu asked.

"Nothing. It's what's wrong with me. I'm clearly not good enough for her." Ash said.

"Pika. (Understood. I'll battle her more.)" Pikachu said. Then, a voice from behind called, to Ash.

"Heh. You talk to Pikachu too about your feelings, huh?" The voice said. Ash turned around and saw that Misty had said that.

"You didn't hear that, did you?" Ash said.

"What? The part about you not being good enough for me?" Misty asked.

"You always yell at me for things, I always get us lost, that's proof of it." Ash explained.

"I yell at you to hide my feelings. And while you do get us lost, you wouldn't be you if you did." Misty explained.

"Wait. What's that?" Ash asked, pointing to the general direction of the camera.

"A camera." Misty said.

"No. What's that?" Ash asked, pointing in the same direction, but this time, a Celebi floated around, in front of Ash and Misty.

"I don't know." Misty replied as the Celebi glowed. The glow was so blinding, that Ash and Misty were temporarily blinded.

**And there you have it! A short chapter for the lotta yous! Stick around! And yes I have included James Dean and Natalie Wood in this story of mine, and at some point, Elizabeth Taylor will make an appearance! It just makes the story go on that much better. I still don't own Pokémon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, The Dean's back! Any how, I told yous I was gonna give you another chapter! It's only a few words longer, but these chapters should get longer with time! So, enjoy, and do review! **

When they opened their eyes, the lab, and most of the houses were gone in Pallet Town.

"Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum/Mom?" Ash and Misty said.

"Pika pi?(Where are we?)" Pikachu said.

"I don't know. But where's the lab?" Ash asked.

"Look, a newspaper!" Misty said, pointing to a newspaper stand nearby.

"August 9. That's good...1955!? OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO?" Ash said.

"First of all, CALM DOWN! Second, let's look like 50s kids. We literally spell 'future'!" Misty said.

"OK. And Pikachu and Togepi? What about them? Did anyone know about Pokémon in the 50s?" Ash said.

"I don't know, they were discovered in 1910, what do you think?" Misty said sarcastically.

"OK! OK! Let's stop arguing here. Let's get to a town and fast!" Ash said.

In the town nearby (Pallet Town didn't exist yet), Ash got his hair slicked, and bought a Red Baracuta jacket, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. Misty let her hair down, had it done, and bought a pink shirt, a blue long skirt, shoes, and a lipstick. Without knowing it, they looked like James Dean and Natalie Wood from an alternate universe. Pikachu finally went into its Poke ball while Togepi, as usual, went in Misty's bag. They walked farther and realized that they were only in the outskirts of what would be Pallet Town. As they walked up to where Route 1 would be, they saw a sign that said: "Now entering: Pallet City, the place where dreams come true!"

"Pallet City? This is where Viridian City would be!" Ash said.

"Remember Giovanni said he was from Pallet Town? Pallet Town didn't exist in 1955! He must have meant Pallet City!" Misty said as a familiar looking boy came around.

"Welcome to Pallet City, the biggest city in the known world! Are you guys lost? I know. It would take a machine to find your way around here! Can I help you two around?" The kid said.

"Yes. Please, and what's your name?" Misty said.

"Diggs. Giovanni Diggs. But everyone calls me Gio!" The boy named Giovanni said.

"Nice to meet you, Gio! I'm Jim! And this is my friend, Judy!" Ash said.

"So, Jim and Judy, you two must be the stunt doubles! Here, I'll take you to the set!" Gio said as he grabbed Ash and Misty and ran at speeds only thought to be possible by the Flash.

"Well, we're here! On the set of 'Rebel Without A Cause'!" Gio said.

"K, thanks!" Ash said, content, yet confused.

"'Rebel Without A Cause'?" Misty said.

"I guess." Ash said.

"Hey, you two!" A voice called. He was Ash's height, but instead of black hair, he had golden brown hair, and instead of brown eyes, were blue eyes. His attire matched Ash's perfectly, from the red jacket, to the boots they wore.

"Are you the stunt doubles?" The voice asked.

"Yeah! Apparently." Ash said to the man, then to Misty.

"I'm Dean. James Dean. But everyone just calls me Jim. I'm sure you've heard of me, have you?" Jim said.

"Yeah." Ash said, nervous because he didn't know who James Dean was.

"Are you two dating, or did you just meet?" Jim asked.

"Uh... no. Why?" Ash asked.

"You sure?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ash asked.

"No reason. Come in and meet the cast!" Jim said. Ash and Misty followed suit, then looked at each other with a look that said "We're screwed!".

**DUN-DUN-FREAKING-DUN! Sorry. I like to put my own touch on things. So again, do review please, and while your at it, Favorite if you want to! Well, I'll be going! See ya! Go, Charizard! Fly us outta here**!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Dean's back! Look, I'm sorry if these chapters are too short. I write a chapter, cut it off where I think it should end, and it's always too short! Should I just compress it all into one chapter? Or should I just forget the chapter concept and just compress it all and go from there? Let me know. Enough words from the peanut gallery here, on with the storyyyyyyyy!

P.S. I had Dr. Pepper so there

The three went into the set of "Rebel Without A Cause. It was a standard set. There was a house, a planetarium, and a police station. At a chair, clearly labeled "DIRECTOR" in big bold letters, sat a man, who could've been the director in question.

"This is Nick Ray, the director, this is Sal Mineo, another fellow actor, and this little lady is Natalie Wood, an actress who's got something going." Jim said.

"Hey, stunt doubles." Nick Ray said.

"How are ya?" Sal Mineo said, sounding very upbeat.

"Hi." Natalie Wood said, flirtatiously towards Ash.

"Hi?" Ash said, both confused and shocked.

"HEY! WATCH HOW YOU TALK TO HIM!" Misty said angrily.

"Sorry! I'm still in character." Natalie quickly said in a more natural tone.

"That's fine. I forgot. You're an actress." Misty said.

"Yeah. I do that a lot, although it's quite by accident." Natalie said.

"Yeah, she's my love interest in this movie. It's almost done. I can't wait to see the premiere!" Jim said.

'Except he doesn't get to see the premiere.' Misty thought to herself.

"So, how old are all of you?" Ash asked.

"I'm 24, she's 17, Sal's 16, and Nick never told us his age. He don't wanna tell no one." Jim said.

"Any how, let's get to shooting this scene!" Nick said.

And so they shot the scene with the Chicken race. Ash and Misty were stunt doubles, but they were also extras in some scenes so look for them in Rebel Without a Cause! ;)

"Well that's a wrap! The premiere is on October 25!" Nick Ray said.

"That's nice! Now I'll go race!" Jim said.

"James Dean was a street racer?" Ash asked.

"No. Stock racer. Also he has to work on another movie unless he finished it." Misty explained.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Giant. Another movie that Jim doesn't get to see it premiere. Elizabeth Taylor and Rock Hudson are in it as well." Misty said.

"You know a lot about James Dean." Ash said.

"Well he, along with Paul Walker and Justin Timberlake are the hottest men ever!" Misty explained.

"Traitor." Ash said under his breath.

"Hey! You two!" Jim said.

"Yeah, Jim?" Ash asked.

"I don't know who you two are, but you're not stunt doubles." Jim said.

"How do you figure?" Ash said.

"You were afraid to do stunts. Stunts doubles do stunts. That's why they're called stunt doubles. Now, tell me who you two really are, and I won't take you to the police." Jim said.

"Why the police?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, isn't that a bit drastic?" Misty asked.

"No. Just tell me who you two are. Who you really are." Jim said.

"You want the truth? Before we do, remember that you're not going insane, OK?" Misty explained.

"OK?" Jim said, confused as to why they would say that he's not crazy.

"Are you ready, Jim? We're from the future." Ash said.

"Future, whoozy-what?" Jim said, questioning his own sanity.

"Yeah. Its the truth." Misty explained.

"Uhhhh..." Jim said, staring at them blankly.

"Jim?" Misty asked.

"Damn. He's traumatized." Ash said.

"Our names aren't Jim and Judy, they're really Ash and Misty." Misty explained.

James Dean just stood there, looking dumbfounded as if he was rejected by a girl. However, when he thought, when they thought, that things couldn't get more weird, all three heard footsteps.

"Jim?" A female voice called out.

"Who's that?" Ash asked.

"Jim? You're late! George needs you at the set in ten!" The voice called again. Ash and Misty turned to the general direction of the voice and saw a woman, about the same age as Jim. She had a white, long sleeve button up shirt, khaki pants and had long black hair and dark blue, or should we say, "violet" eyes.

"Oh my god..." Misty said in awe.

"What? Whoa..." Ash said in awe as well.

"It's... It's..."

And that's all folks! I leave you with a cliffhangaaaa! Who do you think the voice is? And let me know if I should compress it all into one chapter, or compress it all and that'll be the story. I know the chapters are too short. Don't remind me. Not trying to be mean. But tell me. PLEEASSSEE!

P.S. Still suffering after effects from Dr. Pepper, not insane...

Charizard! Get us out of her-

(Gets burned with a flamethrower)

Oh. Well screw you too.

(Falls over)


	4. Chapter 4

**BEEP BEEP! It's Dean coming at ya with the 4th chapter of "Ash and Misty meet James Dean!"Enjoy!**

"IT'S WHO?!" Ash cried.

"Elizabeth Taylor..." Misty said in awe.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Oh. My. God. You were dropped on your head as a baby. Elizabeth Taylor was one of the greats forever known in history! She and James Dean would've been a couple if it didn't happen." Misty explained.

"If what didn't happen?" Ash asked.

"It." Misty said, as she proceeded to make car screeching noises, then made a crashing noise.

"Whoa." Ash said.

"Hey!" A voice called to the kids. As the voice was revealed to be Jim, Ash gulped as he saw a cold glare on Jim's face.

"Yeah?" Ash asked, fearing for his life.

"This is Elizabeth Taylor, she's my co-star in this other movie of mine. It's called-" Jim called, changing his expression quicker than anyone should be able to, and leading Lizzie Taylor over to Ash and Misty.

"Giant!" Misty said in awe, and cutting off Jim in the process. "Elizabeth Taylor!" Misty cried in astonishment, for she got to meet her role model in person, and while Lizzie was in her 20's, no less!

"That's the one. And who are you?" Liz asked.

"Misty. And this is my friend, Ash!" Misty said happily.

"They're in denial and they know it." Jim whispered to Liz.

"WE ARE NOT IN DENIAL! WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER LIKE THAT!" Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"Oh, OK. I get it. You two don't know it yet, but you two will develop a bond stronger than friendship. I feel it." Liz told Ash and Misty.

"You think so?" Misty asked, quickly changing her tone from angry to hopeful as Ash simply stepped away from Misty as if he didn't know her.

"Oh just admit it already! It's gonna happen in your time! And we'll be here to witness it!" Liz said to Ash and Misty.

"She's right about that, you know?" Jim told Ash and Misty.

"Why's that?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Lizzie's a psychic." Jim said.

"Wait! Elizabeth Taylor... Sabrina Taylor... Of course!" Ash called in sudden realization.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Do you remember Sabrina?" Ash asked Misty.

"The psychic? Yeah, why?" Misty asked.

"And Liz is a psychic, right Jim?" Ash asked Jim.

"Did I stutter?" Jim asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Do you think Sabrina and Liz are related?" Misty asked.

"They could be. I mean how else could we explain Sabrina's powers? She told us they were passed down from her grandmother. And Sabrina's a dead ringer for Lizzie Taylor, especially at Lizzie's current age." Ash explained rapidly.

"True, OK. So they're possibly related. How come Sabrina never told us?" Misty asked.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just find a way to get back to the future." Ash said.

"Hold it! Did you just say, 'get back to the future'?" Liz asked as if she saw this before.

"I almost forgot. They're also from the future." Jim whispered.

"DO YOU HAVE TO WHISPER EVERYTHING?!" Ash asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Jim asked.

"You whisper the obvious!" Ash shouted.

"Oh. So you admit to liking Misty?" Jim asked.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Ash shouted, jumping up and down in frustration on every "Stop it!"

"Ok. Look into my eyes, Ash." Liz said as Ash looked into her eyes.

"Now tell me. How did you get here?" Liz asked.

"A floating, green Pokémon glowed and must've sent us here! One minute we were in 2000, the next we're here in 1955!" Ash said rapidly.

"I'm surprised he remembered all of that." Misty said sarcastically.

"I don't see you coming up with ideas!" Ash shouted.

"They're in love." Jim said to Liz.

"I know." Liz said as Ash and Misty continued arguing.

"Well we should get to the set, huh?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Liz said.

"Hey lovebirds! We're going to the set! If you wanna come its this way!" Jim shouted to Ash and Misty.

"We know!" Ash and Misty said at the same time.

At the set of "Giant"...

"Liz! Jim! Where have you two been?" A man called. Presumably, he was George Stevens.

"Jim's a hard person to find sometimes, Mr. Stevens." Liz said.

"Don't give me that! I see you holding hands!" George told the pair as they suddenly realized they were in fact, holding hands.

"My..." Liz said with a horrified look on her face.

"...God!" Jim said with an equally panicked tone in his voice.

"Oooh! Wait until your husband, and your girlfriend hears about this!" A dark skinned man called.

"Please don't!" Liz called.

"Why do you hate me, huh Rock?" Jim asked.

"Cause you don't belong here!" The man named Rock said.

"Rock, don't! I don't care what you do to me but don't tell Jim's girlfriend!" Liz said.

"Ha! For all I know, you two are already married!" Rock said.

"Why don't you shut up?" Jim said to Rock.

"You wanna fight?" Rock asked.

"I'll fight you any day of the week, you homosexual bastard!" Jim shouted.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Rock shouted.

"Rock! Jim! Stop this! Now!" Liz said.

"Rock! Jim! Both of you! Quit your fighting! We have a movie to finish!" George said.

"Fine." Jim and Rock both said to George.

In the background, Ash and Misty watched the drama from behind the curtains.

"What's with Jim and that other guy?" Ash asked.

"That's Rock Hudson. He's the alleged real star of this film. He doesn't like James Dean because when there's a scene with those two, guess who always steals the scene." Misty explained.

"James Dean?" Ash guessed.

"That's right. They couldn't get along because Jim always made Rock appear inferior. When it comes to that, Rock had an inferiority complex." Misty explained.

"But how does Liz fit in to all this?" Ash asked.

"Elizabeth Taylor was already married by this time. But she became an object of desire for Jim and Rock. Also, Rock was married, and Jim was in a relationship. Both men turned their attention to Liz. While James Dean died in that crash, Rock Hudson and Elizabeth Taylor stayed good friends until the 80s when Rock died of AIDS. Rumor has it, that Rock was secretly in love with Jim." Misty explained.

"Whoa." Ash said, still trying to process some of the info recently received.

"Yup." Misty said, now looking towards Liz who made her way to the two.

"Why are you guys acting like you're not supposed to be here?" Liz asked.

"Uh..." Misty said with a dumbfounded look on her face as Ash just comically fell flat on his face.

"Come on! You're with me! Let's go!" Liz shouted, dragging Misty by the arm, and Ash by the leg.

Later that day in George Stevens' office...

"Alright! I've had enough of this nonsense! I want James Dean off the movie, George!" Rock Hudson shouted.

"No! Its too late to cast someone else! You're just gonna have to work with him for one more day!" George Stevens told Rock.

"Ohh fine!" Rock shouted.

"Hey I heard all the noise and I heard my name. Is everything alright?" Jim said, sticking his head in the door.

"Dammit. Of course you're here, Jimmy!" Rock shouted.

"You ever try using the washroom once in a good while? Cause I recommend drinking Prune Juice for that." Jim asked.

"When you get to that goddamn race of yours I hope you die a slow, painful death, you son of a bitch!" Rock said in a low and scary sounding tone.

"Talk. That's all you do, Rock. I'd like to see you do something other than rant to Mr. Stevens for everything!" Jim shouted.

"Don't drag me into this!" George said as he ran out of his office.

"Why don't you just leave? This movie will get along so much better without you, Jimmy Dean!" Rock shouted.

"Maybe I will! And just so you know, I never wanted to be the star of this movie! I just didn't want to be typecast as a troubled teen!" Jim shouted as he stormed out of George's office.

"About goddamn time." Rock said under his breath.

As that all happened, Ash and Misty saw it all. Jim was now right in front of their view and he was headed to the very car that would possibly kill him.

"Jim! What happened?" Misty called.

"Misty... Ash... Has a nice ring to it, yeah?" Jim said.

"Jim, whatever you're thinking about doing, don't do it." Ash said.

"You two get on back to the future now. Liz can take you there. I have someplace to be. And did anyone ever tell you that you both look great together?" Jim asked.

"We never stop hearing it. Where are you going?" Misty asked.

"The Celadon Cup." Jim said.

"OK well good luck!" Ash said.

"Thanks. Now you two get on back to the future now." Jim repeated.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, Mist?" Ash asked.

"Do you realize that that's the car that James Dean dies in?" Misty asked.

"It is?" Ash asked.

"And that race... He never made it there! He died before he could!" Misty shouted.

"What can we do?" Ash asked in confusion.

"We have to stop him! He can't leave Pallet City!" Misty shouted.

**And that's all for today! So will history take it's course and James Dean will die again? Or will Ash and Misty alter the world as they know it? Stick Around, cause "Ash and Misty meet James Dean!" ain't over yet, Bick!**


End file.
